


Full Time Problem

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin's thighs are muscled, powerful and large - Danny cannot get enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Time Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is just porn. I could try to weave a tale about a deeper intellectual purpose, but what it boils down to is that I saw [this photo](http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=159381377553061&l=5efccd0881) and then fell down on the floor.

“Your thighs should be fucking illegal.”

Chin, sprawled back into the slope of the couch, booms out a laugh, his whole face crinkling with happiness. He’s the very picture of relaxation, hands behind his head and thighs spread suggestively wide – only his cock, hard and pressed up insistently against the taut expanse of his belly, betrays just how tightly coiled he really is.

“Your arms, too.” Danny pauses momentarily in unbuttoning his jeans to wave a hand at Chin’s… well, his everything. “But mostly those thighs. Were I a jealous man, I’d say that you got my share in the legs department.” His wandering hand turns to point at his own knees, endearingly pale and slight. He knows that his body is a bit contradictory, muscled up the top and tapered from the waist down. 

But he can’t really give a fuck – especially not when Chin is studying him through heavily lidded eyes, a hand liquidly sliding over his own chest, down down down through that familiar thatch of black hair, before finally wrapping around his cock. Chin flicks his gaze up, gracing Danny with a slow and dirty smile, and then gives himself a firm, delicious pump.

It’s all the invitation that Danny needs, and impatience races through his body like wildfire. On instinct alone, he tugs his jeans down, stepping out of them and kicking them roughly aside. Three steps forward, and he’s stood between Chin’s knees – those very knees ensnare their prey, squeezing in to trap Danny’s legs. 

Danny doesn’t mind – he doesn’t want to be anywhere but _right fucking here_ , anyway.

The air between their bodies feels heated, charged with an overwhelming energy, a blend of love and sexual chemistry and mind-boggling _affection._ They spend a few seconds staring at each other like naked goofs, before finally, _finally_ Danny presses a knee beside Chin’s hip. He settles forward onto the couch, swinging his other knee over the muscled sprawl of Chin’s body, until he’s straddling those oh so fucking illegal thighs.

Gazes held, Danny shifts forward onto Chin’s lap. It doesn’t take him long to give in to the urge to curl a hand around his cock – three pumps later, they’ve got their fingers tangled together, their cocks pressed close as they rub against each other. 

Chin’s legs feels half-rough and half-soft beneath his own, a dusting of body hair melting between patches of tanned and smooth skin. His thighs flex powerfully, large and muscled and capable of intense thrusts that never fail to make Danny arch his back off the mattress and just _take it._

Danny sucks Chin’s ear between his teeth, nibbling on it as he enjoys Chin’s hot breath against his neck, broken only by a guttural, _Danny, Danny, Danny._

Well practiced, they rock against each other, hands falling away from their cocks so that they can investigate each others’ bodies in full. Danny whines a little, a soft mewling sound that he’d never publicly admit to, but finds swift solace in rubbing furiously against the crease of Chin’s hip. 

He outright groans when Chin’s fingers thread through his hair, scratching gently and tugging this way and that. He returns the favor, sliding blunt nails up over Chin’s cheeks, across his temples and then into the surprisingly soft and thick black strands.

Danny senses that Chin’s growing close - he knows the body beneath his own as if it’s his second self. Those powerful thighs begin to tremble, minute vibrations transferred across all points of contact, bringing Danny closer to the edge.

Smudging kisses along Chin’s face, he blindly catches soft lips, kissing them slowly and wetly and deeply. Chin doesn’t taste of sunshine or happiness or any of that, just faint morning coffee and _familiarity._

Danny comes first, to his surprise, pleasantly sparked into orgasm by sneaky fingertips sliding down his back and between the crease of his ass. He buries his head into the slope of Chin’s shoulder, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. His imagination is well-supplied enough to picture the streaks of cum that he knows he’s spurting across the muscles of Chin’s belly, creamy dribbles smearing over tanned skin.

Moments later, those thighs, those fucking illegal thighs, shove up against his whole body. Once, twice, three times, powerful yet stuttering thrusts… and then they freeze, strained and tense, before finally Chin is coming all over him in return. Danny can’t even be bothered to regret his belly hair and the horror that is keeping clean – not if it means Chin coming on his skin.

Their lips meet again, not even to kiss, merely to be close, an instinct that they can’t fight and don’t want to. Hot air tangles between their mouths, slowing steadily as the rush gives way to a heavy and satisfied lethargy. 

Arms and legs shift, winding around each other until they’re curled up side by side on the couch. They’re messy and sticky, but when Danny tries to reach forward, snag his t-shirt from the floor for even a cursory clean-up, Chin tugs him back against his body with a _humph._

Danny laughs, an affectionate and exasperated and satisfied little noise. “You’re officially responsible for making sure that this couch looks spotless, tomorrow.”

Behind him, Chin is already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily thrown together, because time-zones kill me. Please forgive any typos.


End file.
